


risqué

by feriowind



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feriowind/pseuds/feriowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long time since he's celebrated Halloween, but Bruce is pretty sure he's never celebrated it like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	risqué

**Author's Note:**

> More Tony in drag! Because I just really like drawing him wearing skimpy girl clothes hehehehe.....

[](http://imgur.com/Erk9p)   
[](http://imgur.com/XMVkw)


End file.
